


Reverse

by Airelav



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Alternate Universe - The Lobster (Movies) Fusion, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 01:27:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6932323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Airelav/pseuds/Airelav
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>出自電影The Lobster背景下的設定</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

灌木叢中不知道什麼東西竄過弄得沙沙作響。房間住在靠近邊緣的房客正好打開窗戶聽見那股聲響，他不以為意，在這個世界裡這樣的聲音還太常見，不足為奇。住客在微弱的月光下待了一會，他不知道他的未來在哪裡，他也不知道未來他會和誰成為終身的伴侶，他只知道如果他不在明天黃昏以前找到那個命定的對象，今晚就會是他最後一個還記得月亮這個詞彙的夜晚了。  
有誰在下方遙遠的林木間見到那扇唯一開啟的白色窗戶終於關上，回過頭朝他的同伴打了一聲呼哨。起先沒有任何動靜，幾乎讓人產生剛才那個聲音不過是錯覺而已，隨及林木間昏暗的影子閃過，幾個身著深色風衣，行動敏捷的人影迅速穿過森林來到飯店附近的鐵絲柵欄下坡處靜候。  
領頭的是一個高大的男子，他比起其他同行的人還要高出半個腦袋，他的行動卻比任何人都還要來得靈巧，他率先抵達鐵絲網下方確認四周沒有任何守衛的跡象，才回頭又發出一聲呼哨，示意後頭的同伴快步跟上。平日森林裡的演練讓這群人移動起來效率十足，他們來了不少人馬，幾乎沒有發出一點噪音，他們像是事前演練過的靜伏在黑夜中，守候著。跟著在後頭確認沒有人掉隊或是察覺他們行動的是另一個模樣狠戾的男人，他將五官用布巾遮蓋起來，僅露出一雙綠色眼睛，在黑夜中露出汨汨殺機。他伏低身體移動時幾乎聽不見任何聲響，他安靜得像一頭隱藏在草叢後的獵食者，他不會在非必要的時候多出一分氣力，現在多秏費一分精力就有可能會令待會的行動多危險一分。  
高個子的男人見到他加入隊伍隨及移動到他身旁，朝他一點頭。「人齊了。」  
模樣狠戾的男人微微點頭，「Bones，每個人都知道自己分配到的地點了嗎？」  
「等會，Silver說他有臨時動議要向你報備。」  
男人嘖了一聲，卻沒有異議。「讓他過來，不管他想要玩什麼花招都告訴他我們沒有這個閒功夫。」  
後頭另外一個男人見狀逕自加入了話題。他不如前面兩個男人行動俐落得像是天生就是打游擊戰的天生材料，他卻自有其敏捷之處，尤其一雙眼睛不時露出狡獪神色，說明他能在這樣的環境下存活至今自也有他的生存之道。  
「唷，Flint，差點以為你在後面中了誰的埋伏，我正在和Bones討論要是你不在了，我倆誰能頂替你的位置。」Silver打趣道。  
Bones橫過對方一眼。「少廢話，我們在等你的臨時動議，時間不多。」  
Flint沒作聲，他已經太過習慣Silver的油腔滑調，這傢伙打從當初在林外被人發現撿回一條小命就一直都是這個樣子。  
「好吧，進入正題，原定計畫我們的人分批襲擊飯店經理和他夫人那間，209號房，307號房，401號房，外加一艘遊艇，上面那對情侶昨天才剛搬過去進行他們的第一週測試，可憐的傢伙，感情都還沒培養好呢，就迎來了他們的末日。」Silver事不關己地評論。  
Flint失去了耐心，他怒目瞪向對方。「講重點，這些我都知道了，你說的臨時動議是什麼？」  
「你知道這間飯店的主人是誰嗎？」Silver忽然問起。  
Filnt皺起眉，他向來知道的都是靠飯店經理和他夫人共同經營管理，他從來沒聽說過還有個什麼飯店主人，不過這也沒什麼大不了，就算多出一組目標他一個人也能解決掉。  
Bones搖搖頭。「我可從來沒聽說過這裡還有個飯店主人，你的消息從哪來的，可靠嗎？」他十分懷疑對方的消息來源可能不過是空穴來風。  
「不，我早上從女僕那裡聽來的，她早上拿洗髮乳來給我們時我問出來的。」  
「那又怎麼樣，就算多出一個目標，我可以獨自行動去把那個傢伙和他的另一半給解決掉，這也沒什麼好討論的，我們時間並不多。」Flint說。  
「不，重點來了，女僕說她弄不清那個飯店主人是不是一個人住，他有個妻子，但是飯店裡的哪個員工都沒見到過她，據說她得了重病長期臥床，飯店主人這次回來也是想要帶她來這裡好好靜養。也有人說他的妻子不過是謊言編出來，他真正的妻子早已過世了，只是他的身份特殊，還是上頭有人關照過，一直沒人揭露他其實是單身者的身份。」Silver說道。  
「這可有點詭異，你怎麼看？」Bones看向Flint，無論對方的決定是如何，他都會不二話執行對方的決定。  
Flint沉默了，他確實沒有料到事情會有如此意料不到的發展。「按照原定計畫行動，我一個人去探探這位飯店主人的虛實，如果他有另一半我會按照計畫行動，如果他真如Silver來源裡所說的那樣，擁有另一半不過是個謊言，我想他如果真是單身者他在飯店也不可能擁有多大實權，我會確保他沒辦法洩露我今晚的『拜訪行程』，你們依照原定分配地點各自行動，Silver你頂上我原本的位置，我會在預定地點與你們會合。」

窗外發出一聲輕響時，房內正在昏黃燈光下閱讀的男人停了下來。他凝神傾聽，過了半晌沒有傳來任何動靜，他心想或許是小鳥或者不知道哪裡吹來的樹枝打中了他的窗框。他搖搖腦袋，繼續沉浸在文字構築成的境外世界。經過了一天繁雜事務的洗禮，他直到此刻才能擁有自己的時間，獨自靜下來心閱讀一本書，試圖讓自己能夠暫時遠離這個牢籠般的大宅，暫時他還不需要去思考未來的去路會在何方。那不是目前的他所要關心的。忽然傳來一聲極輕的扣門聲，他停下來，直到第二聲響起他才走到門邊拉開門鏈看看此時來訪的人是誰。  
「Miranda！這時間你不該來這裡－－」男人驚呼一聲。  
「是我。」Miranda顯得有些神情緊張，她不時回頭查看空無一人的走廊，好像剛才她是一路被追趕過來的。「我覺得有些不對勁，我進來跟你說。」  
男人讓開路，Miranda隨及跟了進來，她立即把門鎖上。「我聽到一些奇怪的聲音，是從雙人房區那邊傳來的。」她看著對方臉上不解其意的表情，接著補充說：「我不是找藉口才來找你的，Thomas，事情真的有點不對，我原本睡不著覺想要找女僕拿些助眠的藥，我走到她的房間敲了門，裡頭沒有回應，我也沒有多想打算準備回去再試試，我忽然聽到一陣奇怪的聲響，不是很大聲，但我很確定是從雙人房區傳過來的，他們會不會出了什麼事？」  
「不會的，你多心了，或許你只是因為睡不著而神經緊張。有什麼事女僕或是經理他們會第一時間利用廣播系統通知大家的，如果真的出了事沒道理直到現在還沒有任何反應。」Thomas試圖安撫對方，她卻沒能被他的話說服 。「這樣吧，我手邊還有幾顆安眠藥，按理說我不應該拿給你的，可是現在是特殊情況，我想沒關係－－」  
這時房內兩人都聽到房門口傳來細微的摩擦聲，兩人同時安靜下來一句話也沒說。先像是金屬彼此摩擦的聲音，很快那聲音又消失不見。Thomas走近門邊將耳朵附在門板上，他回過頭來朝Miranda搖搖頭。「什麼都沒了。」  
窗邊的玻璃突然碎裂，站得離窗邊較近的Miranda來不及反應，Thomas一個箭步上前將她拉進自己懷裡，轉身用背部面對試圖抵擋滿天飛舞的玻璃碎片。上一秒Thomas察覺有什麼東西飛快自手邊擦過，他尚來不及反應，一柄亮晃晃的刀已經架在他的脖子上。  
「Thomas！」Miranda尖呼出聲。就在那個來路不明的外來者制住Thomas的同時，她恰好由於Thomas被拉開而被留在原地和對方保持了一段不遠不近的距離。藉著窗外的月光，她這才看清楚挾持Thomas的那人長得是什麼模樣：半張臉被布巾遮去大半，仍能依稀看出銳利的五官之下蓄鬚，一雙綠晃晃的眼睛像比刀鋒還狠。  
「不要傷害他。」Miranda朝那人說。  
那人像是沒有聽見，他牢牢盯著Thomas就沒有移開過。「你就是飯店的主人？」  
「可以說是也不是。」Thomas回答。「如果你的目的是要挾持飯店的主人為你做點什麼，那你可就打錯如意算盤了，就算我是這間飯店的擁有人，很遺憾我並沒有實權，我無法幫上你的任何忙。」  
「我不要你幫任何忙，這不是我來的目的。」對方說。  
「那你的目的是什麼？」  
「聽說你的妻子只是謊言，那麼她是誰？」紅髮男人示意了下站在對面正不知如何好的Miranda。  
「我確實擁有過妻子，只是她在幾年前就過世了。Miranda只是這裡的住戶，放她走，這一切不關她的事。」Thomas說。  
「那可辦不到。我怎麼知道你不是騙我的，她其實是你的妻子你卻裝作不是，好為了讓她能夠平安獲救，對某些人來說或許這就算是你跟她是一對伴侶的証明了。」  
「你是誰，你到底想要從這裡得到些什麼？」Thomas反過來質問對方。  
「我誰也不是。」紅髮男人緊了緊刀鋒，Thomas脖子上立刻出現一條紅絲。「既然你這麼想護著她，那我可以成全你。」  
Miranda向前衝了幾步又隨及因為害怕觸怒對方而停在原地。「他說的是真話，我只是這裡的住戶，我和他並不是一對伴侶。」  
「你難道不會覺得這世界為何如此不公，他明明是單身者卻不用和你們一樣接受45天的測試，45天後若是沒有成功找到能和你共渡一生的對象，你就必須永遠變成動物，而他卻還是能夠以人類的身份存在這世上。」  
「不，我不覺得，因為我知道他這一路並不容易，我們都是異類。幾年前我曾經有過一個丈夫，但我並不愛他，他只是和我一樣都有氣管的毛病。他說他瘋狂愛上了我，那時候我不懂什麼是愛，大家都說你們是天生一對，你們應該在一起，我和那個人在城市生活了九年，每一天都像是一年那麼漫長。Thomas和我一樣是異類，我來到這裡後我們很快就發現了彼此的共同點，他曾經提出建議他願意成為我的另外一半，我拒絕了，我告訴他同樣的錯犯一次就夠了，今天是我的最後一天，而我並不後悔。」Miranda坦承地說。  
「Miranda。」Thomas喊了她的名字接著陷著沉默。  
紅髮男人還想說些什麼，忽然門板上又響下三長一短的敲門聲。  
Thomas和Miranda同時看向門邊，紅髮男人嗤笑一下，拖著Thomas跟著他移動到門口。他移開門鏈，把門開了一點縫，讓對方的聲音能夠傳進來。「什麼事？」  
「我們那邊已經搞定了，你這邊需要幫忙嗎？」是Bones的聲音。  
「不必。」紅髮男人不等對方回應逕自把門板再度關上。「我的同伴在不耐煩了，我也沒時間繼續陪你們周旋，你們自己決定要我留下哪一個？」  
Miranda正想上前，Thomas抬手阻止了她。「不、Miranda這回該我了。你放她走，她確實只是這裡的住戶。我不會管你們對其他有伴侶的人做了什麼，我的確沒有任何伴侶，我和你一樣是單身者，但我大概可以猜想你想要做什麼，這位不速之客先生。」Thomas說道。  
紅髮男人皺緊眉頭，現下看起來這兩人的確不是伴侶身份，既然不是他的目標那他就沒有必要再作拖延，當務之急是回到外頭跟其他人會合。這個飯店主人看上去也不像是飯店其他員工一樣規矩古板，從他嘴裡說出來的話莫名能令人信任，即使今天只是他們第一次會面。  
「我估且相信你說的，我會放她走，只要－－」  
「我跟你走。」Thomas說道。「我大概能猜到你想要幹什麼，你們不是想要摧毀這個機制麼，我帶你去一個地方，我可以告訴你一個從來都不曾有人告訴過你的故事。」  
紅髮男人看著對方半天沒有任何回應，過了會他才點了點頭，他把Miranda交給門外的Bones，交待他把對方送回單身者住宿區。「你們先回集合地點，我另有要事，等等跟上。」  
轉瞬間房裡只剩下紅髮男人和Thomas，他鬆開鉗制，對方已沒有了耍花招的必要。「Flint。」他簡短的交代自己的稱呼，他沒有必要這麼做，但他還是做了。 「你帶路，帶我去你說的地方。」


	2. Chapter 2

那一年Thomas才十七歲，他即將成年，而今日正是他人生中最重要的一個階段即將展開。他的父親是這座城市的市長，身為市長之子，他這一日的選擇勢必受到萬人矚目。他比任何人都還要明白這一點，然而此刻他卻依然坐在書房裡，伏在書桌上寫一封信，上頭應該寫著受信人的地方空白一片，他像是心中自知這封信是要送去給誰似的洋洋灑灑寫著。直到女僕在門外敲了三響他都彷如未聞。直到牆上的鐘忽然響起，一連響了五聲，他才忽然發覺時間已經到了。他開門讓女僕進來幫他換裝打扮，他在那之前已經將那封信折疊收好收藏在一個不會有人發現的所在。  
「她已經到了嗎？」Thomas向女僕詢問。他早知道了答案，但他仍是禮貌性的詢問。  
「是的，少爺，Elsa小姐已經在樓下久候了，就等您準備妥當一同前往。」  
「好的。」他順從地回答，他臉上回以微笑，心中卻沒有任何笑意。  
今天是他成年的日子，也是他即將與另一位女孩成為彼此伴侶的重大之日。他心中沒有任何喜悅或是期待，他在老早以前就預見了這一天必然到來，哪怕他做了一切努力就是為了讓這一天能儘可能延後來到。Elsa是個讓人無法挑剔的好女孩，她同時擁有美貌和善良的品性，她的家世和Hamilton家族也十分匹配，更難能可貴的是她和自己一樣天生都有一點情緒控制的毛病。他們被視為天生一點，Elsa對他一見鍾情，他相當喜歡有她作伴，可他內心深處知道那不是愛。  
打從他們十五歲時候就被認為很有可能成為彼此的伴侶，他從來沒有否認，因為他不知道該如何描述他心中的感覺。他感覺自己和周圍的其他人身處規則不同的世界，他們總是能夠輕易愛上那些與他們擁有共同毛病的對象，彷彿彼此都是對方在這世上失落的另一半。Thomas不知道自己出了什麼問題，或許他根本就沒有問題，他的問題只在於他不愛那個和他十分相像的女孩，更確切的來說，他從來不知道什麼是愛。  
這個培養他長大成人的世界並沒有教給他這樣微妙又無法言喻的東西。他只知道當一個人即將成年若還是沒有伴侶就會被直接送進飯店接受45天考驗，任何人都不能例外，即使他是市長之子也同樣。法律如此規定。他周圍沒有一個人對這樣的法令提出質疑，他們不以為意，甚至小心翼翼的在那個圓圈裡過活。Thomas很小的時候問過父親，為什麼一個人一到成年就必須和另外一個人組成伴侶才能搬進城市裡居住，難道一個人在城市裡居住會有什麼危險？老Hamilton告訴他，那是一個極度危險的事情，讓他想都不要去想。Thomas想不明白的是，到底是一個人住在城市裡會遇到什麼危險，還是在城市裡一個人居住對其他人來說會是危險的？  
Thomas以為他可以在他成年以前找到答案，結果到了這一天他依然沒有得到他尋找中的答案。他無可奈何只能起身去準備迎接他的命運。  
看見比任何時候都還要美麗的Elsa出現在紅毯另一端，身邊每一個人都像是找到了自己的幸福似的給予他最熱烈的祝福與擁抱。那時候他心想，不知道是明知道沒有感覺卻要假裝有感覺比較痛苦，還是明明有感覺卻要裝作若無其事更令人苦痛。  
在眾人的祝福下他和Elsa成了令人豔羨的一對，他們擁有共同的閱讀興趣，同樣擁有出眾的外貌和談吐，他們共同擁有的小毛病偶爾會令他們爭吵，那都不是什麼問題。其他人都說要是在飯店遇到這樣的狀況找個孩子來轉移焦點就沒事了，因而催促他們趕緊有了個孩子就不再會為了這樣的小事而彼此不愉快了。  
他們共同在城市的一間漂亮的公寓裡生活了五年，五年以來每一天他沒有一天不在想如果哪一天他成了單身者，他要選擇成為什麼樣的動物。  
Elsa從來不知道他的想法，他們過得相當恩愛美滿，他用對待家人的心情照顧對方，直到Elsa因突如其來的車禍逝世。  
周圍所有人都似乎比他還要悲傷，他們告訴他人生並不是到此為止，諸如此類的，他卻比任何時候都還要來得平靜。他現在知道那不是愛了，或許這輩子他都不會有機會知道什麼是愛，但知道什麼不是愛也是一種成長。一天他的父親將Thomas找去談話，父親告訴他雖然他喪失了妻子但他會想盡辦法讓他找到另外一個對象，如此一來他就可以免於被送去飯店的命運。Thomas挽拒了父親的提議，他說錯誤人生犯上一次就很夠了，如果這輩子他註定要單身的話，他已經做好了一切所有必要的準備。老Hamilton勃然大怒，說自己絕對不可以讓人知道擁有一個寧可永遠成為動物也拒絕再次找到另外一半的兒子。他自此被軟禁在自己的公寓，他父親揚言除非他改變心意否則不會放他出來。  
一天消息不知怎麼走漏了風聲，開始有一個人然後是另一個人聽說老Hamilton的兒子自從喪妻後至今仍是單身者，並且他甚至沒有被送入飯店。輿論不允許這座城市出現任何一個特例，老Hamilton不得以將兒子送入飯店，以飯店主人之名將他軟禁在飯店裡，對外則稱他有個臥病在床的妻子。  
Thomas看似失去了自由，他卻在飯店裡獲得重生，在這裡他是飯店主人，同時也是唯一一個合法的單身者。

 

今日實戰演練時又失去了九名夥伴，Silver剛接獲通報便立刻將這個消息轉達給了Flint。  
最近飯店裡新來的幾個單身者似乎不在意45天的限制，一心一意只以獵捕在外竄逃的單身者為目的。那些看起來和一般失魂落魄的剛住進飯店就被迫要推上前線獵捕其他在逃的單身者不太一樣，他們臉上沒有那種空洞，眼神十分銳利，動作比起尋常人來得快而機敏，麻醉槍在那少數幾個人手裡像是真槍實彈一樣具有強大威脅性。Bones懷疑那些人並不是一般的單身者，可能是政府派出的菁英部隊，不知為於什麼目的加入了日常搜捕行列。Flint同意他的看法，最近幾個月以來森林的流浪單身者數目減少的特別快速，起先他們以為只是突然出現了相較厲害的獵手，直到最近他們失去的人手不減反增，他們開始懷疑最近這批新加入的獵手可能並不只是單純的單身者而已。  
Bones被派去安撫剩下的單身者們，雖然他們彼此之間並沒有什麼情誼存在，突然之間損失這麼大量的同伴還是會造成不必要的恐慌，恐慌往往無濟於事，他們需要先把人心安撫下來再來商量對策。  
「你怎麼看？」Silver看起來已經想到了些什麼，卻不明說反而先問起Flint的意見。  
Flint沉默了會，他瞥了對方一眼隨及開口：「我也認同這批人恐怕不是單純的飯店住客，我剛才看見了襲擊Bane的那個人，那不是普通住客會有的身手，這群人都是政府派出來的菁英。」  
「這可不行，我們這邊雖然平日勤加演練，但大部分人還是當初從飯店逃出來的住客為主，現在要訓練他們成為職業殺手好像有點不夠時間了。」  
Bones剛好回來聽見這番話瞪了Silver一眼。「這還用你說。我剛才問了幾個有看到其他人受襲時狀況的人，他們也都說感覺並不像是一般的住客，看樣子可以確定是政府派出來的人手。可是為什麼是這個時候？」  
「果然還是因為那個吧。」Silver忽然沒頭沒腦地說。  
「什麼？」Bones問道。  
「最近不是聽說城市裡出現了狀況，據說有不知道哪裡來的流浪單身者開始在城市裡貼出標語，抗議政府的單身法案，這些人很聰明，總是會挑夜晚的時候去貼布條或是在家家戶戶塞傳單，等到白天太陽升起大家準備出門時人人都看得到那些宣傳標語。」  
「那不是很早之前就偶爾會發生了？」Bones想起之前偶爾聽說的傳聞。  
「確實之前就有了，但最近有變本加厲的趨勢，聽說還有人在暗中組織集會，預計參與的人都隱姓埋名報了名，地點也是一個值得傷腦筋的問題，不能提前告知大家，否則警察就會來了，這個組織者必須在事前告訴大家地點卻又不能讓這個消息走漏給警察知道，這可不容易。」Silver對組織者相當佩服的樣子。  
「現在可好，他們的計畫快要成形了，倒是牽連到我們，我們距離飯店這麼近，首當其衝受到波及的就是我們。」  
「不。」Flint終於發話。「或許這對我們來說也不無助益。」  
「怎麼說？」Bones跟進問。  
Silver一笑，「就知道這傢伙剛才不說話，肯定在打量著什麼主意。」  
Flint瞪他一眼，繼續說道：「我不是跟你們說過我有個計畫，只是當時時機尚未成熟我沒有跟任何人說。」他打量了下四周，確定沒有任何人在周圍偷聽他們此刻的談話。「你們都知道單身者條例就是45天違反規定者按例要被變成動物，可是你們知道這具體來說要如何執行嗎？」  
Silver沒有說話，像是在回想些什麼。Bones搖了搖頭，「我不知道，我從十七歲就逃家至今，一直是在森林這邊過活的，我聽過那些逃出來的人說飯店裡頭直接就能把人變成動物，而且會永遠保持那個樣子，可是逃出來的人沒有一個知道具體來說是怎麼運作的。」  
「一個人都沒有？」  
「嗯，一個人都沒有。」  
「我曾經聽說，」Flint開口，另外兩個人訝異地看向他。「那會發生在一個白色的房間裡面，我沒有進去過，那房間外面沒有看守，裡頭有些什麼我不曉得，我只知道進去過的人出來以後就不再是人了。」  
另外兩人保持沉默，他們都知道那代表的是什麼意思。  
「我打算闖入飯店，我們人數不多，我們並不是要挾持整間飯店，那範圍太大了容易出現變數。我鎖定了主要目標，我們只盯上那些正在執行同居計畫的人，其他的人不需要擔心，他們和我們都一樣是單身者，我們的計畫對他們毫無影響。」  
「你的意思是我們要去拆散那些已經綁定的對象？」Bones說。  
「甚至可能我們也不需要真的去拆散他們。」Silver看著Flint臉上的神情說。「他們自己本身就會自動分開了。」  
Flint點頭。「我也是這個意思，我們都知道這個所謂找到對的人的過程是怎麼運作的，他們本身大部分是迫於情勢才作出了選擇，這樣的選擇並不具有強大的約束力，當外在出現更大的威脅時，他們極可能不需要我們從中介入就會主動產生矛盾了。」  
「我們準備要夜襲飯店了嗎，這個主意我喜歡。」Silver立刻同意。  
「那些飯店人員呢，他們不可能就這樣看著我們把他們辛苦的成果一夕之間毀得一乾二淨吧，尤其還有那幾個新來的難纏傢伙。」Bones提出疑問。  
「我們突襲的對象裡頭自然也包含他們，飯店經理和他的另一半可是很多人都想親自出手的，主要範圍是飯店員工和雙人區裡頭的人們。那些難纏的傢伙就交給我們幾個應付。」Flint說。  
「這個計畫你想多久了，Flint，我不知道你原來你如此痛恨飯店。」Bones看著Flint開口。  
「我還在飯店的時候並不叫這個名字，那個時候我還是James，那都是很久以前的事了，都過去了。」Flint突兀地結束話題。「我們還是決定一下何時進行突襲，你們看我們手上的人最快什麼時候可以準備好。」  
「經過今日，我相信他們已經迫不及待準備就序了。」Silver露出一抹不懷好意的笑容。  
「那好，我們後天傍晚正式行動。」

 

飯店陷入一片混亂。四處是人聲、吵鬧聲，玻璃碎裂的聲音此起彼落，布帛撕裂聲，在這樣的混亂當中飯店不再是飯店了，它不再高高在上，不再站在權力中心旁觀著一切，它被人拉下了神壇，突然人們發現這裡也沒有什麼大不了的，和城市裡的任何一棟建築沒有兩樣。雙人房區的房間一間間門都是開著的，前一夜還彼此相愛的情侶忽然間不再認識彼此，他們怒罵爭吵，他們試圖從過去每一個回憶中用放大鏡檢視錯誤，只為了能夠比對方多舉出一個理由來証明這一切都是騙局。  
Thomas領著Flint逆著人潮方向快步行走。這是他這十多年來第一次回到飯店，他曾經以為自己不會再回到這個地方，這裡差一點將他徹底改造成自己都不認識的模樣，規矩、正經、毫無思想，男男女女穿著統一制式的打扮彷彿在進行一場集體暗示，他們來到這裡只為了一個目的，這個單一且純粹的目的，容不下任何個人主義，他們只能不斷迎合，迎合制度，迎合法律，迎合飯店經理所說的一切規定，迎合那一個和自己其實並不相像的未來伴侶。  
Thomas在前頭走著，毫不猶豫，Flint緊跟在後面，腦子裡閃過那一年在飯店裡的種種記憶。  
「你看起來對飯店內部構造很熟悉，不是說你幾乎等於是被軟禁在這裡的？」Flint發問。  
「我是啊，可我已經來到這裡三年了，總不能每次晚上失眠的時候我都待在房間裡一個人發呆吧。」  
「那些員工能放任你這樣到處亂跑？我可不認為他們有這麼親民。」Flint沒有完全被對方的說詞說服。  
「他們自然是不能夠允許我這個外人到處查看，但我和女僕的關係很好，她總是會告訴我哪個房間她又忘了上鎖了。」Thomas朝對方露出笑容。  
Flint搖搖頭。他注意到他們四周已經聽不太清楚那些喧鬧聲，這表示他們已經逐漸遠離飯店的中心，往偏遠的角落前進。  
「你呢？」這回換Thoams發問。「你看起來也對飯店相當熟悉的樣子，曾經是這裡的忠實住戶？」  
「不是，只是曾經住上一陣子。」Flint簡短回覆對方。「服務品質實在太差了，於是我連夜換了另外的地方住宿，這裡的員工素質叫我不敢領教。」  
Thomas點點頭。「看樣子我們還擁有不少共同點。」  
「或許。」  
他們來到一個稍微空曠的區域，Flint從來沒有來過這個地方，印像中也沒有人向他描述過飯店裡還有這麼個人煙稀少的所在。越過走道可以望見這個區域的另一端有一扇白色的大門，上頭沒有什麼特別的樣式，就只是一扇相當普通的大門，只除了它的比例比起一般的房門還要大了不少。Thomas在那扇白色大門的門口停了下來，他靜靜望著那扇門，好半天沒有說任何一句話。  
「就是這裡。」Thomas說道。  
Flint突然明白過來他話裡指的究竟是什麼。  
「你聽說過嗎，這個制度的根本究竟是從何時開始的，單身者從何時開始變成一種罪？從什麼時候開始我們想要自由反而需要先得到他人的允許了？」  
「我不知道，但我不需要知道也明白這不可能長久下去，這個制度本身就是一個錯誤。」Flint說道。  
「很久以前，城市是一個不適宜居住的地方，那裡的犯罪率居高不下，竊盜、殺人、暴力案件天天都在發生，那時候報紙甚至連這樣的事件都不報了，報跟不報都是一樣的，這些事件天天都在你眼前發生，警察是一個幾乎等於送死的行業，沒有人願意當警察，那時候警察局長開出非常高的薪資條件依然沒有人願意前來，大家為什麼還不離開，因為所有的資源都在城市，即使城市是這麼一個危險的地方，大家也必須冒這樣的風險在城市裡生活。那時候幾乎沒有人成雙成對，人人都害怕身邊的那個人可能就是下一個危險份子，有人會說怎麼可能會有這麼誇張的情形，當你身邊的資源稀缺到這種程度時，你無法保証下一個是不是你認識的哪個人為了生存而挺而走險，誰也不會知道。  
「直到下一任新市長當選，他認為這一切亂源都是因為每個人都只顧著自己，只想到自己，他認為只有家庭可以改變這一切，只要每個人心裡有關心的人，有在意的對象，社會就不會變成這個樣子。因此他努力推動新法案通過，一年兩年直到現在就成了你現在看到的樣子。」Thomas說完看上去並沒有他想的那般如釋重負。  
「你是怎麼知道這些事的？」Flint問。  
「那位市長就是我父親，Alfred Hamilton。」  
兩人之間陷入巨大的沉默，沒有一個人率先開口。原本還聽得到些微的吵鬧聲，現在已經消失無蹤，好像剛才那場鬧劇已經是上輩子的事了。  
「那麼動物的事又是怎麼回事？」  
「那只是一個謠言罷了，你可以進去那個房間裡頭瞧瞧，不過就是一個普通的房間，沒有什麼所謂的能把人變成各種動物的機器。」  
Flint簡直不敢相信他聽到的一切，他依言打開了門，裡頭空蕩蕩的什麼也有，除了一張桌子和一張椅子，還有另外一扇小一點的門，他不知道那扇門又通往哪裡。  
「另外一扇門通往哪裡？」他聽見自己問。  
「那裡通往外界，飯店會把超過45天的人『處理掉』，在他們眼裡這些人就是未來的危險人物，現在如果不處理掉未來可以會導致更可怕的狀況，為了避免這種情況他們必須提出警告，而後就演變成你們聽說的說法了。」  
「那麼，」Flint嗓音變得沙啞。「也就是說，我們所做的一切不過是在走回頭路。」  
Thomas走過來搭住他的肩膀。「也不見得。」  
「怎麼說？照你告訴我的這個故事來看不就是想告訴我，我所做的一切都是徒勞無功，都是白費力氣。」  
Thomas搖搖頭。「當我聽見你的故事，我當下大概就猜到了你的意圖，你知道為什麼我會猜到嗎，因為我曾經和你有過一樣的想法。在我的妻子去世以後，我從不愛她，可是不代表我就應該對她的離開無動於衷，那個時候我在想，要是她能夠遇到一個深愛她，她也愛著對方的人該有多好。很快我就發現如果我只是要推翻現有的制度，那是不夠的，我們終究會走上回頭路，那是我們任何人都應該避免的。」  
「那我們該怎麼做？」  
「不知道。」Thomas乾脆地說，Flint瞪大了眼睛。「但是，我們現在不是一個人單打獨鬥了，你身邊有我。」  
Flint笑了起來。「你和我，那可真是古怪的組合，一個反對派的首領，而你，一個市長之子，我們還能做出什麼樣的一番大事。」  
「可多著了，要知道，最奇怪的組合往往能夠成就最意想不到的事業。」

 

-FIN-


End file.
